


[all勺]酒醉情迷

by leaf_evak



Category: Hokuto Matsumura, Jesse - Fandom, Juri Tanaka, Shintaro Morimoto - Fandom, SixTONES (Band), Taiga Kyomoto - Fandom, Yugo Kochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 现实向 设定为演唱会结束后 all勺设定 有特殊体位
Kudos: 3





	[all勺]酒醉情迷

**Author's Note:**

> 酒精就是最好的催化剂

在和staff一起吃过庆功宴后，本来准备回家的6个人，不知为何又开始第二轮只有属于他们6个人的庆功宴。  
田中树举起酒杯：“今年虽然因为外力原因，演唱会推迟又中止，但是最后在年末的顺利补上了，圆满完成了这次巡演，干杯——”  
“干杯——”  
本来就已经开始微醺的6个人，在啤酒不断划过喉咙的“咕噜咕噜”声之下，更有醉意了。  
几番聊天后，杰西突然转了一个话题：“嘛，一般组合不是会被问如果交往的话会想和哪个团员交往吗，我们这次就谈论得更深入一点”  
慎太郎问：“怎么讨论更深入？”  
杰西说：“做爱的话，想和哪位成员做？”  
有酒精酝酿的深夜就是适合更深入的话题。  
大家先沉默了一下，陷入了思考。  
田中树先开口：“大家想好了，我们就一起指吧。”  
“1. 2. 3——”  
松村北斗面对5只指向自己的手，原本想要指向某个方向的手变得不知所措，一时不知道要指向何方。“诶——你们都想我做？”北斗有种自己陷入了狼窝的感觉。  
田中树说：“因为北斗很性感呢。”  
“是SixTONES里的性感第一人呢”杰西补充到。  
慎太郎说：“还拿过恋人赏，谁不想”  
京本大我托腮式思考说道：“虽然我们是官方不仲，但是感觉我们两个那方面应该很合适，想试一下”  
高地说：“一直一直和北斗在一起，确实想尝试一次。”  
话题就在酒精和夜晚的催化下越来越发酵，再加上刚刚结束完巡演的6个人心情也各外放松，这更是一个加速器，6个人之间的气氛开始变得微妙起来，像是铺上了一层薄薄的桃红色的色情烟雾。

坐在北斗旁边的田中树突然搂过北斗的腰对着大家说：“北斗身材很好，腰还很细。”边说还边摸了起来，越摸还越往下，本来就靠得近的两个人越靠越近，树在北斗的耳旁故意踹着气，并用舌头舔舐着他的耳垂。  
“juri.....juri.....别......”北斗本来想要拒绝的，结果树这边才刚开始，坐在北斗另一边的高地也开始上手了，将手伸进衣服里摸着北斗的乳头。见到这场景，对面的慎太郎 杰西和京本大我也坐不住了，一个走到北斗的前方开始亲吻，慎太郎和杰西走到北斗的身后开始抚摸亲吻他的后背。

不对，不对，这哪里不对，怎么就被5个成员一起亲吻挑逗了呢？  
“等一下——”北斗大声地吼道，其他5个人都停下了正在进行的动作。  
“你们一个一个来好吗？”北斗至今都无法理解自己当初为啥说出这样的话。  
其他5个成员面面相觑：“那我们猜拳决定顺序吧”

杰西：“yeah！我第一个。田中树：“我第二个”。高地：“我第三个”。慎太郎：“我第四个。”大我：“啊——我五个，要等好久啊——”

北斗还是坐在他原来的位置上，杰西跪坐在北斗的身后，幸好这里沙发宽大，可以容下两个人。杰西将手从北斗的领口伸进去，不停地抚摸着，用指尖摩擦着乳头，还时不时挑逗一下。在北斗的耳边，杰西吐着带有酒精的热气，弄得北斗耳边痒痒的，轻轻咬了一下耳垂，开始沿着脖颈的线条尽情地亲吻着，北斗闭着眼睛享受，后背明显感觉到杰西的下体已经硬了。还沉静在杰西的亲吻和抚摸的时候，北斗感觉自己的下体被一只手握住，以为是杰西的，结果睁眼一看，一头粉毛正在解自己的皮带。

杰西抬起头：“Juri，不是挨着来吗？”  
“我又没妨碍到你，你继续继续”手上还不停地解着北斗的皮带。  
杰西不再管他，继续自己的亲吻，慢慢脱去北斗身上的衣服。  
“嗞——”北斗裤子的拉链被田中树拉开，内裤已经被支成一个小帐篷样，拉开内裤，下体竖立在眼前，田中树吞了一下口水，开始用手上下套起来。

上身的衣服已经被杰西脱光，杰西侧着身舔舐着他的乳头，舌尖在周围画着圈，还时不时吸吮着乳头，弄得北斗哼哼唧唧。  
“嗯啊——”北斗叫出了声，树突然一口含住了他的下体，用舌头半包住，灵活地舔舐着。  
北斗被两个人弄得迷乱不已，感觉自己荡漾在情色的海洋里，两个人都在刺激着他的性兴奋点。  
杰西把头靠在北斗的肩膀上：“我想要”  
北斗扭过头，亲吻杰西的嘴唇点了点头，北斗也管不了这么多了，他已经被两个人拉进了情迷的网中。  
田中树抬起埋头苦干的头说：“我想和北斗互口”  
北斗一脸疑惑：“怎么互口？”  
树俯身在北斗耳边轻轻地说：“69呀”，说完一脸坏笑，然后给杰西递了一个眼神，杰心神领会，不知从哪拿出毯子铺在地上，树递给杰西餐桌上的橄榄油来代替润滑油。

“Juri好狡猾啊。”  
“明明说好一个一个来的。”  
慎太郎和高地一前一后地说。  
“我有好好排队的，你们等会。”

树让北斗在地毯躺下，树躺在另外一头，拉开自己裤子的拉链，让自己的早已勃起的下体暴露在空气中。杰西躺在北斗的身后，把北斗的裤子已经扒得干干净净，北斗现在是真正的一丝不挂。  
树含住本来就沾满他唾液的下体，北斗也像树那样含住他的下体，舌头在根部划来划去，还轻轻吸吮一下吧唧一下自己的嘴巴。杰西用自己的下体在北斗的后穴探索着，狠狠一顶把自己已经硬得发涨的性器送进了北斗的身体。  
“啊——”北斗又叫了出来，但是口里还含着树的下体。杰西一条腿环住北斗的腰，开始有节奏又有点猛烈地进攻着。随着杰西的进攻，北斗也前后式地吞吐着树的下体，越含越深，树哼哼地叫着。

这到底是怎样一副画面，可能只有围观的慎太郎、高地和京本大我才知道吧，“真想拍下来啊”3人同时想。  
杰西已经要到了高潮，不断加快着速度，撞击力度也更加猛烈。  
“啊----好爽------”在杰西的叫喊中，3个人同时射了出来。  
杰西踹着粗气，吻了一下沾有田中树精液的北斗嘴唇：“你真的好美味”  
田中树起身喝了一口酒摸了摸嘴唇说：“美酒都没有你的精液可口”  
北斗还躺在地毯上，被高地抱着扶了起来，这时慎太郎赶了过来：“我们一起吧，我等不及了。”高地看了看慎太郎下面已经胀得像山包，就点了点头默许了。

高地发挥着他绳师的天赋，扯下本来用来系蛋糕外包装的绳子，把北斗的双手绑住住，并把他带到门口，把绳子栓在门把手上，让北斗的身体可以躬起来，把后穴口完完全全暴露出来。  
高地和慎太郎掏出自己的下体，一前一后地进入进出北斗的后穴，北斗从来没有想过有一天会被两个人一前一后地攻击着，不停地叫着，声音性感妖娆。高地用手套弄着北斗才射过又勃起的下体，而慎太郎用手抚摸摩擦着北斗有些红的乳头，北斗叫得更淫乱了。  
“北斗真的太可了——”  
高地对慎太郎说：“我感觉我要射了，让我先来”，慎太郎点了点，停下了下体的进攻，让高地专注弄，但是自己手上的运动还没停下来，还吻起了北斗的后颈。  
高地猛烈地撞击着北斗的后臀，发出“啪——啪——啪”的声音，高地每一次冲击都刺激着北斗的G点，高地手上的动作也加快了速度，北斗声音已经叫得沙哑。  
“嗯——嗯——嗯”高地紧抱着北斗的后背，射了出来。北斗还在高潮的边缘。高地射后退了出来，慎太郎马上补了上去，像完全没有间隔的交接一样，因为慎太郎真的完全等不及了，一进去就开始猛烈的攻击，根本不给北斗喘息的机会。本来是高地在套弄着北斗的下体，现在换成了慎太郎来套弄。  
北斗本来就在高潮的边缘，被慎太郎更猛烈的撞击和套弄下，没一会儿就射了出来，射了后的北斗已经要虚脱了，喉咙已经叫干了，只能大口大口地喘气，北斗的腿已经软了，如果不是慎太郎抱着他的腰，他可能已经站不稳倒下了。

慎太郎还在做着最后的冲刺，几次狠狠地深顶终于射了出来，慎太郎满足式地拍了拍北斗的屁股。  
慎太郎刚刚从北斗的体内撤出，北斗就直接摔坐在地上，手上还被绳子栓在门把手上，整个头都靠在手臂上，头发凌乱着还滴着汗，他已经完全没有了力气，甚至都不知道自己现在身在何处。  
大我走到北斗旁边，帮北斗把绳子解开，把北斗扶起来，架到自己的肩膀上。  
北斗用仅有的力气说：“我......我不行了......”  
“男人不可以说自己不行哦”说完大我还俏皮地亲了亲北斗的脸颊。

大我把北斗扶到沙发上，自己坐在北斗的身体上，用手摸了摸北斗有点干裂的嘴唇：“是不是有口渴呀？”  
也不等北斗回应，喝了一口啤酒送到了北斗的嘴边，啤酒就在两人舌头的交缠中滑向北斗的喉咙，有点干涸的喉咙终于得到了慰籍。  
“我觉得你还需要”大我又喝了一口啤酒，这次运送得更慢，两人舌头交缠得更长久缠绵。大我沿着北斗的脖子一路亲了下来，亲到胸口时，在乳头的地方，滴了两三滴啤酒，又用舌头疯狂地舔舐，北斗妩媚地哼了一声，被啤酒冰过，大我又用有温度的舌尖舔，这一招直接想把北斗送进天堂。听到北斗的叫声，大我满意地笑了笑。摸了摸已经有点红肿的穴口，倒了些橄榄油擦拭着，拉开自己的裤子，把已经高高耸立的下体送进北斗的身体里，整个人压向北斗。  
“你知不知道你现在有多诱人”

北斗已经听不清大我在说些什么，只是不断得哼哼唧唧，一次又一次沉沦在性爱的乐园里。  
大我下身有疯狂地运动着，上面和北斗接吻，正面上北斗果然不一样。

大我射后，北斗整个人赤裸地瘫在沙发，完全动弹不得，衣服裤子都是成员帮忙穿的，北斗就像是提线木偶一样，明明没有喝醉，就像喝醉了一样，自己一点力气和意识都没有了。  
“我们送他回家吧”杰西说。  
“他这个样子自己也回不去了”田中树边收拾屋内的残局边说。  
杰西和慎太郎一人一边架着北斗的手臂，扶着他进出租车。  
田中树，高地和京本大我坐后一辆出租车驶向北斗的家。  
高地说“明天北斗的腰应该很痛”  
田中树说“好好照顾一下他吧，明天他可能下不了床。”  
确实需要好好照顾北斗，毕竟第二天上厕所都是成员抱着去的。

(PS:结尾结得有点唐突，因为我实在肝不动了😂)


End file.
